Last Silence
by Jamie Tiberia Kirk
Summary: Three average girls get pulled into the world of death note and are forced to help, but this is not your average real world meets fiction there are going to be some unexpected twists.


Last Silence

Prologue

**Hi people its Rowan this is my new fanfic if you see this **R a B** that means time skip and if you see this **C m B** that means somewhere else. Also Nerissas nickname is Neko, Emma's nick name is saru and Aleha's nickname is ookami**

_**I do not own death note I only own Nerissa, Emma and Aleha **_

The darkness wrapped the room in a tight embrace nothing could be seen and the only noise was the occasional giggle that seemed to come from nowhere.

"hey Emma?" A high pitched voice said "yeah Issa?" another more clear and calm voice called. A puff of black hair appeared as moon light finally pooled in. "I like cheese" Nerissa exclaimed with her lisp. Emma sat up her head of purple hair shined in the beam, "well that was pretty random" "I like cheese more then you Neko!" another voice chimed from the doorway.

"ookami what the hell I thought you were in your sleeping bag!" Emma exclaimed punching the brunets sleeping bag over Nerissa, "oww!" Nerissa said rubbing where emma had hit her. There was the crinkle of aluminum and the sound of somebody jumping onto a sofa "well I couldn't sleep" "so you steal the chips from my kitchen?" Neko exclaimed indignantly. There was munching and then a loud belch "yeah basically."

The minutes ticked by in the once again silent room this time the only sound was the crunch of chips and the flipping of paper.  
>"OH MY YAOI GOD!" Nerissa exclaimed in a sob "what, what is it are you hurt?" Emma asked her friend as Aleha turned on the lights. The two girls looked at there shorter friend who had burrowed herself under blankets. "I just read a fanfiction, L got shot and died!" a high pitched wail cut through the room as the sheets started to shake violently.<p>

"who?" Emma asked blinking "is that the one that looks like zack efrron" Aleha said pulling the blankets off her friend "no, light is the one you think looks like zeffron, L is the panda sugar high one that I said was cute" Aleha wrinkled her nose up "oh him." Emma looked at them blinking "I still don't get it" "he's from the book called death note, the one I made you hold onto for me so I didn't read it till Ottawa" "oh" Emma said before turning back to the fanfiction she had printed off.

Nerissa's small sobs quieted as her breathing evened out, now she was dead to the world. Her face was a mask of emotion occasionally twitching as she flinched in her sleep or a tear slipping down her cheek as she curled up like a small child.  
>"well looks like it's just the two of us ookami!" Emma said turning to look at Aleha "or maybe it's just me" she sighed as she listened to her older friend snore. Emma got up and turned out the light, tucking herself in she let a small smile grace her lips "night you guys" she closed her eyes and let herself relax.<p>

R a B R a B R a B R a B Ra B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B Ra B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B Ra B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B Ra B R a B R a B

Aleah woke up to find everyone else looking at her. She had been talking in her sleep about hamburgers. Nerissa and Emma gave her disapproving looks "really hamburgers, your yelling about people trying to steel your hamburgers" Emma shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I thought it was interesting" Nerissa shrugged before looking at one of the many clocks that lined the walls of her room (she had taken to collecting them when her grandparents moved out) "guys we need to go to sleep!" she exclaimed "we need to get up in two hours!" with this stated they all gasped and closed their eyes again, each going back to their old dreams.

R a B R a B R a B R a B Ra B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B Ra B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B Ra B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B Ra B R a B R a B

"HAMBURGER!" Emma jumped out of her sleeping bag before tripping and falling "what?" Aleha beamed down at Emma Nerissa is making breakfast and she told me to wake you up or else we won't eat" Aleha glaired "so get up Saru or else.." Emma blinked before getting back up.  
>"Issa is up?" she was amazed her friend was horrible to wake up in the morning.<br>"well duh Neko was so happy when we agreed to go to that anime convention, I don't think she slept very well all night"

C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B C m B

Nerissa danced around the kitchen happily singing badly as she made waffles and bacon.  
>"Mama never told me how to love Daddy never told me how to feel. Mama never told me how to touch Daddy never showed me how to heal!" she sang off key before sweeping up her cat "and how are you this morning my lovely Demon?" she asked the cat as its eyes glowed gold in the morning light "you know what I'm doing today baby" the cat let out a mew as Nerissa poured some milk in a bowl for him.<p>

"I'm going to an Anime convention and I bought an L costume do you know how happy I am Mama's boy?" She squealed before putting the kitten down so he could drink his milk.  
>Nerissa sat on the table waiting calmly for her friends to join her to eat breakfast "I'm a little tea pot short and stout" she giggled and nomed on the bacon almost choking on it.<br>"Neko what have you been told about not waiting till your bacon is crispy…and sitting on the table" Issa jumped and tumbled off the table her plate breaking "aww shit fucks!" she screamed before rounding on Emma "my food!" she said to the girl her eye twitching.

R a B R a B R a B R a B Ra B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B Ra B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B Ra B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B Ra B R a B R a B

Aleha yawned from the back seat of a punch buggy "hurry up!" she called her auburn hair falling into her face  
>"we're the three best friends that anyone could have, we're the three best friends that anyone could have we're the three best friends that anyone could have and we'll never ever ever ever leave each other! We're the three best friends that anyone could have, we are the three best friends that anyone could have we're the three best friends that anyone could have!" Aleha sang quoting the hang over. She screamed as some crazy person jumped into the passenger seat and turned to look at her "WHO ARE YOU?" she shouted taking out her backpack and getting ready to smack the man.<p>

"Aleha it's me Neko" the high pitched voice squeaked ducking out of the reach of the bag "I'm just in my cosplay costume, I'm L from death note" AHHHHHHHH! Okay" Aleha said the last part calmly after screaming. Nerissa blinked "why the hell on toast did you scream?"  
>"I wasn't sure if you were a boy or a girl, and I got scared and then you talked and then I realized, I realized it was you dressed as a boy and got scared , and then I realized it was okay cause you do that all the time" Aleha said in a babyish voice. Nerissa blinked before turning around to look out the window "I think you just broke my brain"<p>

R a B R a B R a B R a B Ra B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B Ra B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B Ra B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B R a B Ra B R a B R a B

"can we stop there" Aleha pointed to a McDonalds as they past it,"never mind" she said sadly then perked up again when she saw another restaurant "can we stop there" she pointed again then once again said sadly "never mind..." as they past the other store. Aleha put her feet up by the drivers ears and started to hit him "would you stop!" the man exclaimed turning around his mustache twitching she smiled brightly then thought about it for a minute "nope" she popped the 'P' and continued to smack the driver. The driver growled before turning back around to face the rode. Nerissa turned around munching on a carrot "want some? I have some candy to" she said turning on some loud music  
>"screw the carrot, I want candy." Aleha screamed over the music, pretty close to Emma's ear. Emma flinched before kicking Aleha in the shin "well you can't have any it's mine, oh and leave Kira alone" Nerissa laughed tossing something at Emma's head "isn't that right Kira?" she asked Emma before turning back around. Aleah mocked Nerissa behind her back. Nerissa noticed "your sleeping on the couch" she told Aleha "and no fast food for you"<br>Aleah let out a dramatic gasp


End file.
